herofandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Celestia/Synopsis
Prologue Celestia was introduced in the prologue as the older one of two sisters (the younger one being Nightmare Moon). She used her powers to raise the sun at dawn while Nightmare Moon brought out the moon to begin the night. However, the ponies played in the day but "shunned" the night and slept through it, which made the younger one grow bitter, eventually refusing to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. Her bitterness transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness: Nightmare Moon. Celestia reluctantly harnessed the power of the Elements of Harmony and banished her in the moon for 1,000 years, maintaining harmony in Equestria by taking responsibility for both sun and moon. The day of Nightmare Moon's return is also the 1,000 year anniversary of the Summer Sun Celebration, so Celestia sends Twilight Sparkle to oversee the celebration's preparations, which are being held in Ponyville, and encourages Twilight to "stop reading dusty old books" and make friends, much to her surprise. Celestia is expected to appear at Ponyville's pavilion, but she goes missing and Nightmare Moon appears in her place instead. After Nightmare Moon is redeemed by the Elements of Harmony, she offers her younger sister a chance to rule by her side again, and she accepts. In one alternate timeline in The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1, Celestia wages a war against King Sombra and his Crystal Ponies, leading the royal guards and Wonderbolts into battle. In another alternate timeline in The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2, the events of the prologue happen with the roles reversed. In a third alternate timeline leaded by Discord, Celestia and Luna are reduced to being Discord's personal entertainment Prior to ruling Equestria Celestia described more of her history in The Return of Harmony Part 1. She tells Twilight Sparkle and her friends that before Princess Luna and she stood up the Discord, he ruled over Equestria, keeping it in a state of unrest and unhappiness. Celestia goes on to describe that after seeing how miserable life was for Earth ponies, Unicorns, and Pegasi alike, she and Luna discovered the Element of Harmony and defeated Discord, turning him to stone. Discord's spell is later broken because, as Celestia explains, "Luna and herself are no longer connected to the elements". In The Crystal Empire - Part 1, Celestia describes how she and Luna worked together to defeated King Sombra, turning him into a shadow and imprisoning him in "the arctic north". Even further back in time, Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 confirms that Celestia was an associate of the legendary Star Swirl the Bearded. During the Pre-Classical era, Celestia and Luna were involved in the first defeat of the evil centaur Lord Tirek, sending the villain to Tartarus. Summer Sun Celebration The Summer Sun Celebration is first mentioned in the first episode. Twilight reads the legend of the Mare in the Moon, who is set to return and bring everlasting night "on the longest day of the thousandth year"– the summer solstice since her defeat, which is also the thousandth year of the Summer Sun Celebration. Princess Celestia orders Twilight to oversee the preparations for the celebration in Ponyville, where it's being held this year, also telling her to make some friends while she does that. Nightmare Moon claims to have been imprisoned for a thousand years, so this indicates that the first celebration happened after Luna was imprisoned. It is a celebration of her imprisonment. During a party, Spike reminds Twilight that the ponies have to stay up all night in order to witness Princess Celestia raise the sun. At the Ponyville pavilion, Mayor Mare holds a brief speech and introduces Princess Celestia, but she turns up missing, and Nightmare Moon appears in her place. At the end of the following episode, Princess Celestia only reappears with the defeat of Nightmare Moon, and the sun subsequently rises. In the two-part Season 4 premiere, the Celebration is featured and mentioned. Unlike the previous Celebrations, this represents not the defeat of Nightmare Moon but the return of Princess Luna. Category:Synopsis